Focus - Life Is Strange
by hollowlove66
Summary: Max has one more chance to make everything right when she ends up back in the girls bathroom at Blackwell, through the picture Chole has given her. Can Max figure out what she needs to do to keep everyone alive, or will she lose the only thing she really cares about for the last time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Miscommunication**

 _Okay Max, you don't have time to screw it up this time. Focus._

"You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!"

 _I've heard those words before, just a few more seconds…it'll be okay Chloe. I'll save you this time. I promise._

"Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!"

 _Her voice…it's so hard to get Chloe that scared._

"Don't EVER tell me what to do! I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!"

"You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs!"

 _It's all the same. Just like it always has been. I have to do something. I HAVE to._

"No one would ever even miss your punk-ass, would they?"

"I would."

"Who's there?" Nathan's voice could cut diamonds with the anger in it. No, not anger, hurt. Nathan has always been in such pain and we never even noticed. _I_ never even noticed.

"I think you know me." I stepped out from behind the stall, hoping I could keep my voice from shaking too much.

"Max?" Chloe took a sharp intake of the stale air and messed up her face in confusion.

"Oh great, it's that fucking weirdo from class. Why the hell are you here?"

"I don't think you know what you're doing, Nathan." I swallowed hard and took a step forward.

"You didn't answer my question freak! Are you spying on me? Trying to get me kicked out? Cause it's not gonna work."

"I don't want to get you kicked out of anywhere, Nathan. I want to help you. And to do that, you can't hurt Chloe."

"You know her? I never took you as the drug type, Caulfield."

"This isn't about drugs Nathan." I took a step closer towards to both of them, ready to use my power in case things didn't turn out the way I planned again.

"Oh really? Isn't it though? Isn't it always." Nathan looked down for a second, giving me enough time to nod at Chloe. I hoped that through some cosmic universe shit, she would understand what I wanted her to do.

"I don't think you'll be needing this." In a sharp movement, Chloe took the gun from Nathans hands and tucked it into the waistband of her jeans.

"Hey, give that back to me you bitch!" Nathan made a pass for it, but instead slumped to the side, holding his head in his hands. He moaned loudly and clutched onto his head like it was about to crack open.

"Woah, Nathan, are you alright?" My hand moved out to touch his shoulder before I could even think about what I was doing.

"Don't touch me dipshit! Goddammit…" He wavered on his feet, like he would fall over at any moment.

"It's the drugs." Chloe crossed her arms and swayed casually over to the both of us, like she wasn't about to be murdered two seconds ago.

"Huh?"

"Come on, it's classic. You go too hard and you feel the heat. Everyone's been there at least once. Nathan here is no exception."

"Stop…stop talking…stop FUCKING TALKING!" Nathan jerked and fell on the floor with a low thud, still holding his head on his shoulders.

"Chloe, are you sure?" I touched her arm the way I always would, but she quickly moved back, leaving my hand hanging in the air.

 _Shit, wrong Chloe._

"What are we going to do now? You know, none of this looks good for any of us here. Including you, Max."

"You remember me." I'm sure my face was lighting up like a complete idiot.

"Why the hell wouldn't I remember you, we were best friends. We _were_ best friends." I could see a lightning bolt of pain flash across her face.

"Chloe I—"

"Argggg!" Nathan was curled into a ball, mumbling gibberish to himself. Before I would have thought he was going insane, but now I knew the truth. Nathan was not crazy. He needed help. And if I let things happen the way they had before, he wasn't going to get that. He was going to end up in a hole somewhere because of Jefferson. That bastard wasn't going to take away my chances this time.

Not even Nathan deserved that.

"We're going to get you help, okay Nathan? You don't have to live like this forever."

"You're going to help him? He was going to shoot me Max! He's a fucking lunatic!"

"It's a long story. A long, LONG story." I looked up into Chloe's eyes, praying to see the recognition appear and the Chloe that I had come back for make her transition.

"Did you lose you mind here at Blackwell too?"

 _Damn._

I bent on my knee beside Nathan, reminding myself not to touch him. "You aren't alone Nathan. Can you hear me? You aren't alone!"

"Why is this happening to me?" Nathans words were more of a plea than a question.

"You've been through a lot and I'm going to help you get what you need."

"I don't need you!" Releasing a hand from his head, Nathan pushed me back before I had the chance to balance myself. I felt the sting on my tailbone but the thought was out of my mind in a second.

"Okay Prescott, I don't really understand what the hell Max is on, but if she says we need to help you, then I guess…I guess I'm in. So listen up or this is going to be a lot harder for you than necessary."

 _There she is. My shining princess in blue._

Chloe put out a hand to me, helping me to my feet. "You're okay, right?"

I dusted off my jeans and nodded to her.

"Great, I knew Super Max was still in there!" She clapped her hands together and looked me straight in the eye for the first time. "You grab one side; I'll get the other."

We both got a hold of Nathans arms and pulled him to his feet. He felt like dead weight, but eventually gave up when his body shifted into a ragdoll formation.

"So where are we going?" Chloe struggled with the words as she supported half of Nathans weight. I couldn't blame her much, this was a lot to carry when you didn't even know what was really going on.

"Principal Wells! We can get to him and explain what's going on and maybe he can help us!"

"You actually trust that dick who calls himself a principal? Fine, but one question. How are we supposed to drag Nathan around the halls when everyone is out there?"

 _I hadn't thought of that._

"Maybe we could wait here until the bell rings, then the halls will be clear and…"

 _Riiinnnggg._

 _Bingo._

"Wow, that was hella good timing! Lead the way, Max."

 _I told you I wouldn't forget, Chloe._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Re-reunited**

"Alright Max, game plan." We had waited until we knew everyone would be in class, doing checks just to point out people trying to skip. I couldn't afford being caught, not when I was already this far ahead.

"Right, we need to be on the same page with what we tell Principal Wells." I tried my hardest to focus on the best way to get him on our side. Obviously proof wasn't a necessity since we had most of it dangling right between us. The problem was how to change the circumstances so the story didn't seem too suspicious.

"Maybe…maybe we…maybe I-" I stuttered over my words; nothing was making sense.

"You used to be better at this." Chloe laughed, a sound I didn't think I would ever get the chance to hear again. "I got it. Leave it to the professional."

His door was left slightly open and we could hear him talking to what seemed like himself beyond. Chloe nodded to me and, still holding onto Nathans shoulders, we burst through the door. Nathan's head bobbed unconsciously between us and caught Principal Wells attention instantly.

"What is this?" His voice caught, sounding utterly surprised.

"He was hanging around his car in the parking lot, knocked out before we even saw him. I wanted to leave him there, but Max wouldn't let us." Chloe was so casual even I could have believed her.

"Well. This is quite the circumstance we have here, isn't it?"

"Sir?" Chloe shot me a look that needed no translation.

"Yes Max, what is it?"

"It's Nathan. I think he needs some help. I've just noticed lately that he's been acting differently and…"

"Say no more Max. We've actually been paying special attention to Mr. Prescott here for a few weeks and our suspicions are continually being met. Is there anything you can tell me about how you came upon him?"

"No sir. We thought it was better to let someone else handle it, rather than get too involved." I peeked at Chloe as subtly as I could and was met by her usual smirk.

"Well consider it handed Ms. Caulfield." I began backing out of the room, almost scared to leave Nathan in this state. "Oh, and it's nice to see you again at Blackwell, Ms. Price."

"Don't think about it too much pop, I was just visiting Maxine here."

"Either way, you girls have a good day. Max, I'll update you when we hear word of Nathan's recovery."

"Thank you Principal Wells, goodbye."

I closed the door behind us quietly and jogged to catch up with Chloe.

"Hey! What was that?"

"What do you mean, I was only doing what I was supposed to." She kept walking at super speed, heading towards the front door.

" _Maxine_." I was trying to be funny but Chloe stopped in place and turned around to face me. If I looked close enough, she almost looked hurt.

"Look Max. I don't know what the hell is going on here. Why were you in the bathroom at that exact time? And why the fuck do you care about him so much?"

"Chloe I have so much to tell you and I'm not sure how to even start." I reached out to touch her hand, more carefully this time. Chloe stared at our fingers intertwined and looked away, shaking her head.

"I don't see or hear from you for five years and now you come in and fucking save my life like a movie star. And I keep getting this hella weird feeling ever since I saw you in the bathroom, like Deja-vu or something. It's like I've seen this before but I haven't. It makes no sense."

"Wait Chloe, what do you mean? What kind of Deja-vu?"

"Woah Max, I didn't ask to play twenty questions. Besides, isn't that for teenage boys who want into your pants?" So now she was the one trying to joke.

"I'm sorry, but, this is serious. You don't know how much this could change things." I gripped her hand tighter, getting too excited for my own good. Was there seriously a way Chloe was remembering everything we went through, without even knowing?

With the way my life was going so far though, it made perfect sense.

"You're right, I don't know." Chloe's voice softened a bit as she began to realize I wasn't joking around anymore. "So hey, as romantic as this is, are we going to keep holding hands in the hallway, or are we gonna get the hell out of here?"

I could hear the shuffle of bags being packed from the surrounding classrooms. I hadn't realized we had been talking for that long.

I gave Chloe's hand one last squeeze and freed them, despite wanting to hold on forever. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Dreaming**

 _I've never been so glad to be getting into this awfully perfect truck._

"Nice ride." I stopped at the passenger door, taking in every detail I could with a slight smile on my face.

"Oh it's something, ain't it? Breaking down, needs a new everything and probably shouldn't be on the road. It's kind of like me in that way." She patted the wheel as we both slid onto the seats.

"I think it's pretty beautiful."

"You're getting weirder as the minutes pass. Or is this the 'new' Max that I haven't gotten the pleasure of meeting yet?"

"Can we just get this out of the way now? I hurt you, Chloe. I know I did, and I wish I could go back and change it all but sometimes trying to change the past can only mess up things for the future." I could see Chloe's hands grip the steering wheel tighter, as if she actually was driving. "I hurt you in a way that I can never forgive myself for, and I don't expect you to forgive me either. But if you still wanted to be friends, that would be really, really cool."

"Friends, huh? Like pirate friends running around stealing booty for ourselves and defeating the sea monsters aka, my dad?"

"Exactly, just like that. I'll find my hat and we can get started as soon as possible."

Her smile faded off into the open driver's side window and she started the truck with a deafening roar. "You know I'm not so sure I can make it on board without getting seasick now."

 _I wanted to kiss her again. I wanted to pull her into me and kiss her even harder than I did on the cliffs, when saving her was the only option I had. But this was a different girl entirely. Then again, I was now a different girl too._

We were driving before I had time to process that we left, passing all of the parts of Arcadia Bay that had been destroyed only a few hours ago in that nightmare world. I took them all in, breathing in the colours of the buildings and the water. There were people who I recognized on the streets just going about their daily lives. No one knew what was going to come. No one knew what I was going to try and change once again.

Once I let myself look at Chloe though, I couldn't look away. I knew my decision was right. She would kill me if she ever found out, but it was worth it. I couldn't lose her that way, even if she thought it was best. I lied and told her I would go back to that day and change what I did, but there was no way. She had to understand that.

She really was so beautiful.

"So uh, is this whole drive going to be silent." She glanced over a me and I felt the Chloe I had come to know reappear for only a moment.

"Oh, sorry I was spacing out again."

"That's so Max."

 _It would be bad to kiss her anyway, right?_

"So, what do you want to do? Lead the way O Captain Max!"

I thought through all the best places to go to set the right mood and tell her. Would she even believe me at this point, or would she laugh at me and think I was trying to make some sort of sick joke? Or would I have to make every memory again in order to find the balance we had finally peaked. My head hurt trying to visualize it all.

"The beach! That's always a good place to catch up right?"

 _You used to think so Chloe._

"Coolio, the perfect spot for a sea scavenge."

We pulled into the parking lot and began moving down the boardwalk, walking side-by-side. We both acted distant but were fully aware of everything happening around. I felt so many emotions piling in on me at once. It was like I was drowning in my own head with no way to get air. Could she feel them too?

"I regret missing out on those five years with you Chloe, even if you don't believe me."

"It's kind of hard to when there was literally no reason behind it." She picked up a rock and rubbed the sand off of it, then tossed it towards nothing in particular.

"I don't know how to explain it either, I'm just an idiot." I held my bag tighter to my body, planning the right words before I was to say them out loud. "You said you were getting Deja-vu feelings about being in the bathroom today. Has that ever happened before?"

"Not really." She stopped in her tracks and looked at me. "Well actually, when you mention it…I have been getting these dreams lately that are hella strange."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah I didn't think too much about them, but since you seem to be so interested in my fucked up head…they actually had a lot to do with you. And everyone, I guess. Arcadia was like, in some deep shit and you were trying to stop it. You were running around like a regular little Super Max the whole time. That's why I was pretty surprised to see you show up."

My skin fell cold instantly and I could tell she was seeing the change on my face even more than I was feeling it.

"Woah Max, don't look at me like that."

"You have to tell me more!" I couldn't contain the feelings bubbling up inside of me. I held Chloe's shoulders and hopped a little in my spot. This could be it! Maybe the world was actually on my side this time, helping me out at least a little.

"Alright, well, you had this power thing. You could mess with time. Except it all got pretty screwed up and damn, it was one of the weirdest couple of dreams I've ever had. It felt kind of real too, in a way."

"Chloe you're a genius!" I reached up, and before allowing myself to think anything through, kissed her directly on the forehead, right between that blue hair of hers.

"Well I'm glad we're on the same page then." She began rubbing the spot, looking more confused than before. "Can we get out of here now, I think the salt air is getting to you."

We ended up at Chloe's house, laying down on her bed in what seemed like a matter of seconds. Everything was going so well, and that alone was almost terrifying. But her blankets still smelled like her and all of her angsty teenage madness was circling us the way it had before, so I let myself feel okay for a moment.

I looked up at the ceiling while a song about nothingness played in the background. We hadn't spoken much since getting back, but neither of us minded much. There was too much to say and not enough words to say it all with anyway. I felt so relaxed even though I didn't have the right to be. Something about the moment was holding me down and forcing me to breathe in a way I hadn't been letting myself in a long time.

That was the power of Chloe. She reminded me to keep breathing even when my lungs were filled with time.

I knew she had fallen asleep before I even looked over. She felt so warm beside me, so light. The hard mask she used to protect herself from the world had been taken off, leaving her to look the way she did so many years ago. Before she began to realize the world wasn't on her side anymore.

 _I promise Chloe, you are my world now and I will do everything I can to save you._

"Hmm…Max…" I propped myself up on my elbow, facing her. It had been about twenty minutes since she fell asleep and Chloe still had her eyes closed.

"Chloe?" I wasn't sure how asleep she was anymore, but I whispered her name anyway, just in case.

"Max!" She sat up quickly, holding her head in her hands between her knees.

"What happened?!" I sat up with her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"These dreams, they're just so…so _fucking_ real. I thought I had lost you. Again."

 _Again. I know that word way too well._

"Chloe, you can tell me everything."

"We were on this cliff and there was the biggest tornado I've ever seen coming for Arcadia. You were saying something but I couldn't really hear it, but I knew…I just knew…"

I could feel her entire body shaking in my arms, just like when we really were on the cliff.

"It's okay Chloe, it's okay."

"I was going to die Max, but the worst part was, I didn't know if _you_ were or not."

Chloe looked into my eyes and I couldn't stop myself anymore.

Our lips touched exactly the way they did before. Exactly the way they were always meant to. Chloe didn't push back or move away, instead her hands found my hair and we were kissing. I couldn't stop or pull myself away this time. There was no reason to part until it was right. The world spun around us, giving way to complete wonder.

"Did you see that part while you were there?"

"No, I didn't. Thanks for reminding me."

And _she_ pulled me back in again.


End file.
